Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Vanessa sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$10$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Vanessa also earns a $$20$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Vanessa wants to earn at least $$49$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Vanessa will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Vanessa wants to make at least $$49$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $49$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $49$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $10 + $20 \geq $49$ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $49 - $20 $ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $29 $ $x \geq \dfrac{29}{10} \approx 2.90$ Since Vanessa cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $2.90$ up to $3$ Vanessa must sell at least 3 subscriptions this week.